To love a lost Guardian
by balckfurby1311
Summary: what if it was not him she wish back but another   rating is for later on abonden for now
1. the being

A/N: Yuna is the narrator.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot of the story.

I sat there on the Farplane telling you about the last three years of my life; how I tried to live a peaceful life in Beside for a year, then I became a sphere hunter when Rikku and Paine bought a sphere of him or so we thought. It turned out to be a man named shuyin who tried to destroy Spira with a machine called Vegagun, but Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Nooj, Baralai, and me stopped him and destroyed Vegagun. However what is worse is fighting the Aeons, now that there are dark Aeons. One the upside, I get one wish from the Fayths, but the downside of it is that I do not know what to wish for.

"Auron, what am I to do now with my life. I miss him, but I realized that I fell in love with you, but I fear if I wish you back, you will be unhappy that you are alive again."

I should go Lulu and Wakka will get worried if I am not back by dawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fayth, I have one question before I make my wish" Yuna said.

"What might you want to know?" asked The Fayth.

"I wish to know if Sir Auron would be mad at me, if I wished him back to life?" Yuna asked.

"Why not ask him." Said The Fayth.

"And what might it be that you want to ask me, Yuna?" Auron asked causing Yuna to jump.

"If you would be mad at me if I wished you back to life instead of Tidus." Yuna replied.

"And why might you want me back, when he is the one you love?" Asked Auron.

"As I also thought at the time, but I now know that is not true. Probably because he is nothing more than a dream made by the Fayths." Yuna replied.

"And why not your father then?" Auron asked.

"Because I have come to realize that I care for you more than as a guardian." Yuna said.

"My heart is not a toy, Yuna." Auron stated as he sat down on a rock in the Farplane abysses.

"I know. I have been thinking for a while, even before I got the wish. I realized that these feelings for you, but if being among the living again will make you unhappy, then I will leave you in the Farplanes." Yuna said as she stood behind him, looking into the running water. Auron walked up behind Yuna and placed his arm around her waist. "I never said that I would be unhappy, I just wanted to make sure you understand that this is not to be taken lightly." He said as he looked down at her. "But not many will be happy about the age difference."

Yuna turned around to face him with a smile on her face, "that is okay, I've thought about that once or twice, since I found out about the wish, and figured I could wish you back the way you were when you died, instead of when you were silent, if you like." She said as she leaned onto him.

Neither noticed the Fayth in the corner, even though he had been there from the start of the conversation.

"I believe I would like that. So when do we head, so Lulu does not get worried." Auron said.

"So you could hear me!" Yuna happily yelled.

"So is this what you want?" The Fayth asked before anything else could be said.

"Yes." Answered Yuna.

And so they walked out from the Farplane hand in hand. About half way up Auron asks " How you get down here and where from?" So she told him about the holes in some of the Chambers of Fayths. Many might have shitted their pants when they saw the legendery guardian, Sir Auron, a man many thogut to be dead and sent for at least three years, came out of the temple with the High Summoner Yuna right behind him.

"We probably go find Lulu and Wakka know." She said.

"Agreed" he replied.

"Oh, but we are right here." Replied Lulu from their right side.

"Ya." Wakka said.


	2. wakka reaction

**A/N: The Beta is IssaruWolf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot of the story. **

"So where is baby Auron?" Yuna asked.

"He's napping, ya." Wakka replied.

"Well if I'm not deceived, it is Sir Auron, with a shocked look on his face." Some old lady said on her way to the temple.

"My, my, so it is." Replied Lulu, "Now how might this have happened?"

"Um…well…you see…" Yuna said racking her mind to figure out what to say.

"She wished me back after asking if I be unhappy or not." Auron answered. "So whose baby got named after me?" He asked as he recomposed his features.

"Mine and Lulu's, ya." Wakka answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All four sat around the table in Wakka's hut to eat dinner. Out of the blue Lulu asks Auron to watch baby Auron while she and Wakka went outside to talk to Yuna for a minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is a clear night." Yuna said.

"Now don't go and try to change to subject, ya." Wakka said.

"Yessir." Yuna said looking down at her feet.

"So, why did you wish him back, anyhow?" Wakka asked.

"I, um, …" Yuna stuttered.

"Yuna, take a deep breath." Lulu said.

"Because, I love him." She replied as she walked to the temple.

"But he was yours and your father's guardian!" Wakka yelled, as she and Lulu followed her.

"Now Wakka, calm down." Lulu said "besides it is their choice. It seems he is not against being among the living."

"Ya, but.." Wakka said.

"BUT WHAT! IT IS MY CHOICE, NOT YOURS!" Yuna yelled at him, before running into the chamber of Fayth.

Lulu let out a sigh and left to get Auron.

After about an hour of waiting outside the chamber, Yuna came out to see Auron and Wakka waiting.

"Only one thing to say, ya. I'm sorry, ya." Wakka said, then he walked away and left Yuna and Auron together alone.


End file.
